<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Workaholic- Hongjoong by SanSeonghwasPeaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867405">Workaholic- Hongjoong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSeonghwasPeaches/pseuds/SanSeonghwasPeaches'>SanSeonghwasPeaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ, Joongie - Fandom, Kim Hongjoong - Fandom, ateez Hongjoong, hongjoong ateez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfic, Smut, kim hongjoong - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSeonghwasPeaches/pseuds/SanSeonghwasPeaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Workaholic- Hongjoong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#6 Hongjoong </p><p>Hongjoong was a night owl. If he wasn’t working on music, he was reading a book or reforming clothes. You became accustomed to his sleep schedule and enjoyed watching him work. The way his face scrunched up when he concentrates you found adorable. </p><p>Tonight, he was laying in bed reading a book. You just took your shower and we’re getting ready to join him. As you were getting dressed, he would occasionally peek at you and softly chuckle. Ready for your usual routine of watching him you climb into bed and snuggle him closely. Your head lay on his chest one leg wrapped around his as you stared at the book he was reading. </p><p>“Is it interesting babe?” You asked looking hard at the book in his hands.  “Mhm, it is baby” he mumbled, kissing the top of your head. You snuggled your face into his chest like a little kitty greeting its owner. He switched the book into his free hand. You pouted as you couldn’t read it now. </p><p>“What’s wrong baby?” He mumbled. “Nothing...” you said drawing circles on his chest as he went back to his book. You scooted your hips closer to him. The warmth from his body felt good on your thighs. He began to stroke your sides ever so gently sending chills up your body. </p><p>The gentle sensation triggering your nerves. You squirm a little trying to shake off the ache that was growing between your legs. You look up to see him biting his lower lip. “Dammit” you whispered to yourself. “Hmm? Did you say something baby?” Eyes not leaving the book. </p><p>You shake your head no as you tried to concentrate. His hand now rested on your shoulder. His fingers gently moving as if he was playing the piano. You reached up to grab his hand bringing it to your lips to kiss. You could feel him smile as you gently pecked at his hands. He grabs your chin and lifts your head to meet his gaze and places a small kiss on your lips. You smiled as he kissed you again, a little bit harder. </p><p>A sigh left your lips as he pulled away. “Are you horny baby?” He asked smirking. You nod yes pouting. He laughed to himself as he bit his lip and motioned his eyes towards his dick. You looked down to see that he was already hard. Wide eyed you look back at him as he licked his lips and placed his book on the bed. “You wanna take a ride baby?” Saying as he pulled you on top of him. </p><p>His hands roaming up your thighs to your shirts hem removing it from your body and tossing it to the floor. His hands reaching up to grasp your breasts. Playing with your nipples, watching you melt in his hands. You grabbed his wrists as he twists them gently between his fingertips rolling his hips as you collided with his dick. “Does it feel good baby?” He asked as little moans fell from yours lips. </p><p>He snakes one of his hands behind your back and pulls you in for a deep kiss. His dick rubbing on your area. You could come like this. “Fuck” you whispered into his mouth as he grabbed a handful of your breast. His thumb swiping over your nipple. You break away from his kiss as you leaned back ready to come. </p><p>He licked his lips as his eyes went dark. He wanted you to melt on him. He grasped your hips with one hand and with the other he began to rub your area through your panties. Your hips rolling on him in pleasure. “Babe-e, I-I’m gon-na come” you breathlessly moaned. “Come for me baby girl.” He demanded. You did as he commanded. You came hard as he reached up his other hand to play with your nipple as you broke. </p><p>As you came down from your high you collapsed on his chest. He stroked your back and whispered “we’re not done yet baby” in your ear grinning. He flipped you on your back and hovered over you, his dick pressing against your entrance. Your hips rocked at the sensation. You wanted to feel him in you. </p><p>His hand reached down and slid your panties off. His fingers gently tracing your area. “Fuck baby, you’re so damn wet for me” he growled slipping one finger in. “How bad do you want me baby” he demanded staring at you with dark lust filled eyes. He looked like a damn demon with his red hair. “Badly babe” voice trailing off as he inserted a second finger causing your head to fall back and your chest rise. </p><p>He began to twist his fingers in you as he leaned down to suck on your nipples. His tongue racing over your skin leaving burning trails. As his fingers left you, your body fell, relaxed. You looked at him as he licked you off his fingers. His gaze not breaking until he was done. You bit your lip praying he’d fulfill your needs. You wanted his warmth in you. </p><p>He reached one hand up behind your head to grasp a handful of hair pulling your head back ever so gently making you moan at the sudden action. You then felt him push himself in you as you inhaled sharply. You put your hand over your mouth as he began to thrust into you quickly. He took your hand from your mouth to make you grab his dick so that you could feel him thrusting in and out of you. “How’s it feel baby...? Ugh, you’re so fucking tight.” He moaned. </p><p>“Do you want me to go harder?” You nod your head yes with begging eyes. As he began to thrust into you, all the way to his hilt, you felt your second orgasm coming. Feeling you get tighter and tighter he reached down to play with your area. “Come for me baby I want to feel you melt on my dick”. Again, just as he demanded, you did, letting out a muffled moan as you both came. You felt him fill you up, throbbing inside you, causing you to grip the sheets. </p><p>He laid gently hovering over you to kiss your forehead, nose, then lips. You could still feel him twitching inside you. “You’ll need to wash up again baby, I’m sorry....” he laughed.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>